That little compass
by Simply Kelp
Summary: Elizabeth remembers that little incident with the compass, and rethinks everything she ever thought about love. WE and JE hints of Sparrington. DMC spoilers. oneshot.


Summary: Elizabeth remembers that little incident with the compass, and rethinks everything she ever thought about love. WE and JE hints of Sparrington. DMC spoilers. oneshot. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or Cap'n Jack and the mean people at insist on reminding me of that sad fact.

A/N: I don't really know why I wrote this, I don't really like it, but figured I'd post it anyways.

* * *

Elizabeth looked into the mirror on the wall opposite her. She was dressed in the finest satins and brocades that money could buy. This was, of course, her big day. The day she had been dreaming of since she was a young girl. The day she married the man of her dreams.

Or was he? She always thought that she loved Will, but after all that just happened with the _Black Pearl_, and having to rescue Jack and his soul, she was unsure.

She could have just easily brushed her feelings for the pirate aside, had it not been for one small object. That little compass. How could such a small thing cause so much torment.

The compass pointed to him. Not the chest, not even where Will was. But Jack. She didn't know why. The man was filthy, rude, eccentric, a scoundrel and downright odd, but for some reason, she couldn't keep him out of her mind.

As Elizabeth paced in her room, she walked over to the window. Entering the cove, Elizabeth saw something that made her heart skip a beat: the _Pearl_.

It was only natural that Jack would want to see his friend, Will, marry the girl of his dreams. But, Elizabeth hoped, Jack might be there for other reasons. She walked to her door, opened it, and peeked out. No one was around. Presumably they were all getting ready for the wedding.

She tiptoed out of her room, and down the stairs. Through the kitchen, she left the house through a back door. Walking through the garden, Elizabeth made her way stealthily to the main street. She quickly ran to the dock, and watched, while hidden behind some forgotten cargo boxes, as the _Black Pearl_ reached the shore.

She could see Jack, at the wheel, directing his crew. He looked at home. She knew that the sea was his true love. She knew she would have to play second fiddle. But, she reasoned, being his second love, was better than not having him love her.

Elizabeth watched impatiently as Jack climbed down from his ship. Next two of his crewmembers, namely Gibbs, and Anamaria followed. The rest of his crew, she reasoned, would be watching the ship.

Elizabeth wished that Jack were alone so she could talk to him. Right on cue, she heard him tell Gibbs, and Anamaria to go ahead, and he would follow behind.

Jack was looking around, it seemed he knew someone was hiding. "'Ello?" he said, walking closer to her hiding space. "Is anyone here?"

She debated whether she should reveal herself. In the end, she decided to disclose her presence. "Mr. Sparrow, what are you doing at Port Royal?"

Jack smiled. "Elizabeth, I couldn't let one of me closest friends get married without me being there, now could I?" he asked. "After all, there'll be free rum" he added, with a smirk. She hated the way his black eyes looked at her. They seemed to see right through her, and into her soul.

"Your wanted," she began.

"Elizabeth, my aren't you forward?" Jack said, knowing full well what she had intended to say.

"By the Navy, and by Norrington. If he finds you here, you know he will send you to the gallows," she continued. Elizabeth cursed her cheeks for turning pink now.

"Norrington. There's nothing to worry about with him," Jack said confidently, waving his hand dismissively. "We had a little... chat a while ago, and he won't go after me anymore." A smirk appeared on Jack's face. Elizabeth assumed she knew what he meant by that.

Elizabeth looked at the dock they were standing on. She could not bare to go on like this, she had to do something... Soon, or it would be too late.

"So, I'm sensing some misgivings in your choice to marry young Mr. Turner," Jack said, watching her.

"He's a fine man," she said unconvincingly.

"But not fine enough for you?" Jack asked, lifting her chin up, to look into her eyes.

"I never said that," she replied, trying to escape his gaze.

"Ah, but you didn't need to, love," he said, his eyes tender, and empathetic.

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes for a moment, gaining courage. "Run away with me Jack," she pleaded, her face just centimetres from his.

"Eilzabeth, I- I can't," he said, turning away. "God knows I want to. But I can't do that to Will, or to you."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, puzzled. "I love Will like a brother, if I do this, I'll be betraying him in the worst way. And you. You, I love you, but know this: my first, and only true love is the sea. I don't want to hurt you," he elaborated.

"Too late," Elizabeth said, trying the subdue the lump in her throat. "You just did."

Jack watched as Elizabeth left him, and made her way to the ceremony. He followed after her, staying in the back with Gibbs, and Anamaria, where no one would see them. The ceremony was very picturesque. Though the bride was crying the whole time. Most people would think the tears were tear of joy, but Jack knew differently.

fin

* * *

See that button down there? I trust you know what to do with it. I'd be much oblidged to hear from you!


End file.
